pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
New Designs
Phineas and Ferb create a device that will compress atoms to make anything they want out of air. Doofenshmirtz builds an inator that makes anyone he hits with it scared of him. New Designs Buford: Hey, you guys! Buford is seen running to Phineas and Ferb's backyard where Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Isabella are. Buford: I just got the new version of Jump and Duck, I've been waiting for it it for months. It's awesome! I wish they could have made it faster though. Somebody should make a machine that can make anything instantly! Phineas: Hey, I know what were going to do today. Isabella: Where's perry? Perry jumps opens the dishwasher and walks inside it. He comes into his lair all shiny. Major Monogram: Perry, you're looking, uh, polished today. Perry chatters. Major Monogram: Doofenshmirtz has been seen trying to beat up children . It's not his birthday, so were very concerned. Get out there and 'shine' you're way to victory.(laughs) Perry looks at Major Monogram angrily and walks off. Phineas: Let's see, were missing one piece. Without it our machine will only work once. Buford: Oh, for crying out loud! Buford types in 'missing part' into the machine and it appears. He then fits it into place. Buford: There, all done. Phineas: Cool, it works! Baljeet: Lets see if it can create homework! Buford: I don't think so. Phineas: What should we make first? Phineas leans on the machine and types in 'Perry' by mistake. The machine then overloads since Perry already exists in the real world. Perry is seen sneaking around Doofenshmirtz's lab when a Perry gets strapped to a table rising out of the floor. Doofenshmirtz: Back story time is here again, I have a liquorice smelling pen. Yeah, I couldn't find a rhyme. You see there was a bunch of new little children coming to my school and they all were scared of me. They would do anything to not get beaten up by me, which I wasn't going to do anyway, just to point out. Then this new boy came to my school, but he was taller then me. He beat me up and ever since then the children were not scared of me, so they wouldn't do what I said. I have realised that if the whole world was scared of me, they would do my bidding because they would think I would kill them if they don't. Suddenly Perry starts to shake and brakes out of the straps. He then falls to the floor knocked out. Everybody is seen running for cover. Isabella: Phineas, what's happening? Phineas: This wasn't in the blueprints. The machine suddenly turns into a robot Perry the Platypus and the real Perry wakes up. Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus, having a little nap, are we? Well you will soon cower infront of me, instead of being so bored and rude! Doofenshmirtz is seen in the seat of the Scaredy-Cat-Inator and shoots Perry. Suddenly the robot Perry starts to shoot lasers everywhere. Everyone is running for cover. Phineas: Hey, It still has the keyboard on it. If one of us can get to it we can command it to shutdown. Isabella: I'll go! Isabella jumps through the lasers and clings onto the front of robot Perry. Robot Perry then topples backwards and the real Perry topples forwards. Doofenshmirtz: It didn't work! He's still trying to come for me. Well, I'll get you! Doofenshmirtz pulls out his ray gun and prepares to shoot Perry. Isabella then typed in 'Shutdown'. Isabella: Yay! The robot Perry then charges forwards and blows up. The real Perry then charges forwards into the self destruct button on the Scaredy-Cat-Inator, walks out the window and falls asleep. His agent hat flies off him. Phineas: That was fun! Sleeping Perry falls out of the sky and onto Ferb's head. Ferb: Oh there you are Perry. At least you're not a robot. Perry sleep chatters. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes